


Scaredy Cat (Halloween Special)

by ofmoonlightnstardust



Series: Loki [3]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki fluff, Loki x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightnstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightnstardust
Summary: (this is older)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101674
Kudos: 11





	Scaredy Cat (Halloween Special)

Admitting that Halloween was your favourite season was an understatement, you thought while finishing the last bit of decoration by gently placing a huge Halloween spider onto the backrest of the couch in the main lounge of the Avengers tower. Most of the team was still out, either celebrating the day off with their families at home or fighting all the funny Halloween vigilantes that thought they were very cool, scaring poor ordinary people on this special night. But you did have something to look forward to, the ultimate Halloween party, hosted by the best host of all time - you, and also Tony Stark this evening. The perfect party for all the people who didn’t really have a family to go back to besides their best partners in (fighting) crime, the rest of the Avengers team.

Switching off the main lighting of the building you smirked slightly as you took in the full impact of the three hours of decorating you had just completed. With the creepy backdrop of the full moon slightly illuminating all the spider web decorations, creepy lights, skulls, bats and spiders you needed to admit you were a little proud of yourself. Also, you were almost as proud as to ignore the fact that you really just almost spent one total monthly Avengers payment on it. Patting yourself on the shoulder you decided it was finally time to get ready for the party that was about to start in less than two hours. 

As you tried to sneak upstairs you slowly began to regret that you switched off the main tower lighting so soon. The Avengers tower wasn’t really that scary or anything but on Halloween, every shadow seemed to linger longer and stretch out their hands to drag you off in a dark corner and… You stopped right there, shaking your head and internally cursing yourself for going that far with your silly imagination. You were a damn well trained Avenger and anyways, you were being childish, you thought. Or were you?

After all, you ended up trying to at least turn on your phone flashlight. It was the moment you looked down, still at the hallway, when you heard a screeching sound as if someone was hurrying down the hallway. As you calmed yourself down you illuminated the corridor with the flashlight but nothing was to be seen. 

‘Obviously’, you thought. You rolled your eyes at your conscience making things up but still hurried a little bit more as you made your way up to your room.

A shudder went down your back as you heard the steps behind you again but as the flashlight was proving, your imagination was playing games with you. Maybe you were too excited about his particular holiday. At the end you still let out a shaky breath, leaning against the door of your room after making sure to close it very thoroughly behind you. 

'Y/N, are you scared?’, a dark voice breathed into your right ear, as you screeched and threw your phone into the direction of the voice. The phone went right through the man in black and landed on its back turning the whole room into utter darkness. As you reached for your light switch, a cold hand stroke your arm and you jumped away to turn. In the corner of your eye, there he was again, cold breath moaning ‘Y/N’ and disappearing as you retreated towards the wall, going into a defensive position while trying to calm the fuck down. 

‘I don’t like Halloween anymore’, you thought, frantically scanning your room and cursing your bad humane eyes in the process. The room was pitch dark, the glean of the phone the only exception.

'Did you miss me, Scaredy Cat?’, Loki whispered into your ear, grabbing your waist in an instant and smirking down at you. 

'Loki, you freaking d**’, you cursed in a high pitched voice, half recovered from your shock but also mad and a little relieved that ghosts, after all, did not exist. You hit his chest as he was laughing at you, swishing his hands away as he was trying to embrace you in a hug. 

'This is not funny, stop laughing’, you pouted as he got hold of your hands and took them in his to stop you from hitting him. 

'I hate you, you know that?’, you sulked, suspiciously eying at the excited God of Mischief who didn’t seem to be able to stop smirking. This time you won’t let him get away with it. You crossed your arms in front of your chest. 

'I love you too, Love’, he purred, disappearing and reappearing to hug you from behind, placing a kiss on your neck. 'I love my little Scaredy Cat. You’re incredibly adorable, do you know that?’

'I didn’t know you were childish like that’, you teased him. 'but it’s mean that you are literally a magician and can actually do these kinds of things’, you commented, turning around to face him. 

'I’m not a magician, Y/N’, he responded huffily. 

'I know…and that’s why this is gonna have consequences, my Love, just you wait’, you announced, winking cheekily at him and disappearing in front of the very startled God.

Because what he didn’t know was that you possessed one or a few more special talents of your own…

What did you think? Please let me know, feedback and reblogging always helps!


End file.
